Lake Macalania
Macalania Lake is a geographical area of Spira in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is a frozen lake with a Rin's Travel Agency. A magnificent ice palace, Macalania Temple, sits atop the frozen waters. The Macalania Woods are located to the south of the lake. Story ''Final Fantasy X'' Yuna and her guardians arrive to the snowy reaches of the lake and meet with Seymour's servant Tromell. They are ambushed by a group of Al Bhed who want to kidnap Yuna to stop her summoner's pilgrimage. The group's leader is Rikku's brother, and when she confronts him in her native tongue, she reveals her true heritage to Wakka. Yuna and her guardians destroy the Al Bhed's machina cannon and the Al Bhed retreat, but Wakka is upset with the revelation of one of Yuna's guardians being a heretic Al Bhed, and how everyone hid this from him. Tromell takes Yuna away to see Seymour at the temple while the others, bar Wakka who decides to walk, ride machina sleds to the temple. If Tidus rides with Rikku, she reveals she is Yuna's cousin and articulates in a roundabout way that Yuna will die if she continues her pilgrimage, but Tidus does not realize this. If Lulu travels with Tidus, he asks her if a human can ever become Sin, and she finally believes he is not from Spira. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Following their banishment from Guadosalam, the diminished effect of the Guado's protection and the disappearance of the fayth caused the lake to melt, and the temple sank to the bottom of Lake Macalania. As such, the road ends at the Travel Agency and the temple is not accessible. Its aeon, Shiva, is fought in the Farplane rather than the temple as a result. O'aka XXIII bought the travel agency from Rin with money he borrowed from the Al Bhed. After the temple sank he was left with no customers and unable to pay his debt. Al Bhed come looking for him at the travel agency and O'aka escapes to the woods of Macalania. The Gullwings can chase him down and ask him to join them on the Celsius, or they can hand him over to the Al Bhed. If the Gullwings hand him over to the Al Bhed, O'aka is seen digging in Bikanel in an effort to pay off his debt. If the Gullwings take him aboard Celsius, O'aka sets up a shop and uses the money he makes to pay to the Al Bhed. If O'aka manages to pay off his debt before Chapter 3, he returns to the travel agency and reopens his shop, after the Gullwings save it from being taken over by fiends. His brother, Wantz, eventually joins him. Locations ;Travel Agency The Travel Agency is located just outside the woods. In Final Fantasy X-2, it is taken over by O'aka and eventually his brother Wantz. ;Macalania Temple Macalania Temple is one of the temples of Yevon, constructed primarily of ice, it sits atop the frozen Lake Macalania. ;Frozen Lake and Icy trails to the temple Long winding trails that lead to and from the temple. Secret areas ;Macalania Lake bottom Tidus and his party fall below the lake. Quests ''Final Fantasy X'' Affection mechanics The character who rides the snowmobile with Tidus is decided by whoever has the highest value in the affection mechanics. Affection mechanics is a hidden gameplay element that governs certain cutscenes and Tidus's actions with party members throughout the game decide the values assigned to his comrades. In Macalania, Tidus can ride the snow mobile either with Lulu, Rikku, Auron or Kimahri. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter Five Secure the Agency! :''Note: This is not a compulsory mission, thus is not required to complete the game.'' Rout the fiends that have attacked the Travel Agency! There's no time to heal between battles, so you'll just have to withstand them all! *'Objective': Win six consecutive battles. *'Unlock': Becomes available at the beginning of Chapter 3. *'Reward': Pride of the Sword Garment Grid, Berserker dressphere, an Al Bhed Primer. Episode Complete O'aka and Wantz have returned to the Travel Agency by the lake, and will be working hard to keep it running. If the player took O'aka onboard the Celsius and paid off his debt before the Chapter 3 mission in Lake Macalania, they can gain an optional Episode Complete in Lake Macalania and witness O'aka and Wantz at the travel agency. This Episode Complete is optional and not a replacement for the main one, and does not affect the attainment of Mascot dressphere. Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' O'aka - Agency Front Rin's Travel Agency ;Before airship ;After airship O'aka - Road ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Travel Agency (Al Bhed) This shop is only available before O'aka and Wantz take over the Travel Agency. Travel Agency (Wantz) This shop is only available after an obtaining an Episode Complete at the Travel Agency during Chapter 5. Travel Agency (O'aka) This shop is only available after an obtaining an Episode Complete at the Travel Agency during Chapter 5. Items ''Final Fantasy X'' *Al Bhed Primer vol. XVI *Mega-Potion *Lv. 1 Key Sphere *4000 gil (Agency Front, after defeating Crawler) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' ;Chapter 1 *Hi-Potion *Megalixir (from Al Bhed man, must turn O'aka over) ;Chapter 2 *Hi-Potion x2 ;Chapter 3 *X-Potion ;Chapter 5 *Elixir Enemies ''Final Fantasy X'' ;Lake Macalania *Crawler, Negator (Boss) *Wendigo, Guado Guardian x2 (Boss) ;Agency Front *Snow Wolf x2, Ice Flan *Evil Eye, Ice Flan, Snow Wolf *Snow Wolf, Ice Flan, Mafdet ;Crevasse *Evil Eye, Snow Wolf, Ice Flan *Mafdet, Snow Wolf, Ice Flan *Mafdet, Evil Eye x2 ''Final Fantasy X-2'' ;Chapter 1 *Sallet x3 *White Elemental, Red Elemental, Sallet *White Elemental, Red Elemental *White Elemental, Sallet *White Elemental, Red Elemental x2 ;Chapter 2 *White Elemental, Red Elemental x2 *Sallet, Barbuta *White Elemental, Red Elemental *White Elemental, Red Elemental, Sallet *Red Elemental, Sallet x2 ;Chapter 3 *Rhyos, Vertigo (during mission) *Barbuta x3 (during mission) *Barbuta, Flan Blanco (during mission) *Blue Elemental *Flan Blanco x2, Watcher-S *Flan Blanco x2 *Barbuta x2 *Barbuta, Flan Blanco, Watcher-S *Barbuta, Watcher-R *Barbuta *Barbuta, Flan Blanco *Barbuta x2, Watcher-A ;Chapter 5 *Barbuta, Flan Blanco *Barbuta x3 *Flan Blanco x2, Blue Elemental *Barbuta, Flan Blanco, Blue Elemental, Watcher-A *Barbuta, Blue Elemental *Barbuta, Blue Elemental, Watcher-S *Flan Blanco x2, Blue Elemental, Watcher-A *Barbuta, Flan Blanco, Blue Elemental *Barbuta x3, Watcher-S Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Macalania Lake FFX.png|Normal background. FFAB Macalania Lake FFX Special.png|Special background. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Musical themes In ''Final Fantasy X, "Phantoms" plays in the Lake Macalania areas until the temple. "The Void" plays when Rikku reveals she's Al Bhed. "Hymn of the Fayth - Shiva" plays under the lake. In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme "Macalania Woods" plays at the lake. Gallery Macalania Lake.jpg|Artwork of Macalania Lake. Macalania Lake 2.jpg|Artwork of Macalania Lake. Snow-Sled.jpg|Snow Sled. Lake Macalania Bottom.png|The lake bottom. X sin appears in macalania.jpg|Sin appears in Lake Macalania. Lake Macalania Hole.png|The hole caused by Wendigo. Lake Macalania X-2.png|Lake Macalania in Final Fantasy X-2. Category:Lakes Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Snowfields